Bad Dream
by MOCHS
Summary: Leon has a bad dream and Ada is there to comfort him. Aeon oneshot fic.


**Bad Dream**

Both of them panted hard as they dodged the incoming projectile hurtling towards them. The B.O.W. had not given them any sort of reprieve since the battle began and Leon could feel their energy dwindling with each passing minute.

The one good thing they could appreciate about the situation though, was that they had critically injured the monstrous creature. It was currently in a frenzy, snapping its mandibles menacingly as it charged up another attack of spines.

Ada suddenly disappeared beneath the walkway, making his heart skip a beat. The terrain was all too familiar and it reminded him of the fight against Simmons up in the air. How long ago was it? That didn't matter as she was still clad in red, while he continued to wear shades of blue and black.

The object of his affection sailed up behind the monster and with a movement of catlike elegance that he appreciated, she landed gracefully on the B.O.W's back and plunged a block of explosives into its soft fleshy body.

She jumped off, landing beside him. Her red shirt rode up along the way, revealing a scar on her waist. The sight stunned him momentarily as he remembered the sacrifice she made back in Raccoon.

As quickly as it came, he blocked out the anguish that came afterward when he thought he lost her. She was _here_ right now in the flesh. A little tired and grimy but still alive.

"Shouldn't daydream on the job, handsome," she said before pushing him down. He reflexively rolled over to protect her from the resulting explosion that followed.

He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling a whiff of perfume mixed with gunpowder and sweat. It was a scent that he swore to remember forever. Then he felt her gently pushing him up and they shared a look.

Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a while, blue-grey irises peering into hazel ones. Neither wanted to break the gaze but Ada felt enough was enough and she craned her neck to the smouldering corpse behind Leon.

The small grin on her face indicated that it was over. He helped pull the raven haired woman to her feet and her body turned away from him. Before she could escape again, he wrapped his arms around her securely.

Leon wasn't going to let Ada go again.

"Please, stay," he whispered hoarsely and for a long moment, she remained still in his arms before relaxing and leaning into his touch.

Was this it? Was the chase that spanned close to two decades _finally_ over?

"I need to complete my job, handsome." She raised her hands and stroked his muscled arms soothingly. "We'll see each other soon," Ada added but Leon only tightened his grip. It was too difficult and painful to see her leave once more.

That action did not go unnoticed by Ada.

"Still have my compact?"

He nodded against her shoulder.

"I want it back," the spy said simply. A promise that she will return to him soon and they will have the romantic encounter they always wanted instead of standing in the middle of a battlefield surrounded by dying flames.

Slowly, Ada pushed his elbow up and carefully removed herself from his warm embrace. The spy walked a short distance away from him to pick up a scorched, red leather jacket from the ground. She had shrugged it off at the beginning of the fight when it caught fire.

Returning to the blonde, she entrusted the garment into his hands. "Take care of this for me, would you?" Ada said softly and pressed a kiss against his stubbled cheek.

Then, without any word, she jumped off the ledge and fired her grappling hook to sail away. She was barely out of arm's reach when she just **disappeared** out of thin air, hookshot and all.

It wasn't possible!

Panic bubbled in Leon's chest as he called out her name but his voice was caught in his throat and the sound he made was rather strangled.

He yelled again before the world turned dark and quiet.

Leon woke with a start and was disoriented at first when he noticed that instead of the blue walls of his bachelor pad, he was looking at cream coloured walls. Sunlight peeked through the slit in the curtains and shone onto the bed, illuminating a naked and slumbering raven haired woman beside him.

Ada murmured something intelligible and pressed closer to his equally nude body. The sunlight reflected the sparkle of her diamond wedding ring and he immediately looked down to find a matching one on his ring finger.

Right, they were married a couple of days ago. He was just having a bad dream. They were in their matrimonial home, enjoying the lushness of their king sized bed.

 _Why_ did he dream that she was slipping away from his grasp though?

Ada stirred again and buried her head under the covers. "Please fully draw the curtains, handsome." Her voice was clear and strong now that she was awake.

She looked adorable in this position and Leon obliged her request.

When he returned to bed, hazel eyes were looking at him curiously and he felt self-conscious all of a sudden as he quickly slid under the blanket to cover up his nakedness.

His wife raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why so bashful, dear husband of mine?" Ada pushed herself up and rested her head on his shoulders, draping an arm across his chest.

She felt him tense up slightly from her touch and frowned, "You're not having second thoughts about our marriage, are you?"

Leon hated seeing her unhappy and shook his head vigorously. "No, of course not." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body close to him. The warmth she exuded was similar to the one he felt in his dream.

"You're up early for a weekend. Something _is_ bothering you." Ada replied and reached a hand up to tilt his head towards hers. "What's wrong?" She asked gently with genuine sincerity in her eyes.

"I had a bad dream." He began to tell her about how they were fighting a B.O.W. and shared a moment before she disappeared from view.

She listened carefully and noted his concerns. It was a little upsetting that he still thought she would run away. Well, it was difficult to shake off more than fifteen years of heartbreak and longing. She should give him a break.

Her fingers stroked his cheek and they slid down to the bullet scar on his left shoulder. She will never forget the moment he put himself in harm's way and how he took root in her heart since then.

"I'm here now. Always."

In return, Leon fingered the matted flesh on her waist. It was real and she was here. Both of them made a sacrifice for the other that night in the hellish city. Those moments cemented the bond they will always have. A thread that cannot be broken. A link he held onto all these years despite never actually having her. It pained him to watch her leave as he drowned his sorrows. No amount of alcohol could heal the emptiness she left in his heart. So when Leon thought that she would leave again in the dream, he reacted instinctively.

But, she was here now. _Forever and always_. Those scars were symbols of their eternal devotion and love to each other. It was time for him to stop worrying about the future and instead, focus on the present.

"Thank you, gorgeous. I'll do my best to stop being so paranoid."

Ada exhaled a happy sigh and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before one of their stomachs growled.

"How about we get some breakfast before you put my mind at ease regarding your paranoia?"

Her words were laced with innuendo and he _loved_ it.

"Why don't we work up an appetite first?" The blonde replied suggestively and positioned himself over her.

There was a glint in her eyes as she smiled up at him coyly. "I've taught you well."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I had a dream of Leon and Ada fighting on a rooftop earlier this week. They shared that heartbreaking moment where Ada hands him her jacket and she hookshots away and I knew upon waking up that I HAD to write this._

 _Since this is a relatively happy shipping fic, I decided not to make it too angsty so it's fluffy and heartwarming._

 _I can imagine Leon pinching himself in the early stage of his marriage since he can't believe Ada will be spending the rest of her life together with him. I find that a natural reaction since Ada eluded him for 15 years or so. Though by now, if you've read my other Aeon fics, you would know Leon has coped with it and is happy. ;)_

 _Hope you enjoyed this as much as I wrote it!_


End file.
